1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless local area network (WLAN) and audio system, and more particularly, to a system structure in which a WLAN device is used to simulate an audio input/output interface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional computer system, a dedicated sound card is usually used as a processing unit of audio data and an input/output interface of the audio data. The dedicated sound card is coupled to a speaker and/or a microphone through cable(s) with certain specification. Through the speaker, sound corresponding to the audio data generated by the dedicated sound card is reproduced. Through the microphone, sound in the real world is captured and processed by the dedicated sound card to generate corresponding audio data.
In practice, dedicated sound cards constitute only one kind of input/output interface in the computer systems available in the market. With appropriate design, other kinds of data input/output interfaces can also be used to implement the audio input/output interfaces of computer systems.